As Life Moves On
by Chis-Dome
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha sure didnt start off as the best of friends. But as time goes by a friendship builds, until death comes alittle to soon and changes everything..


**Disclaimer:Characters Are All Masashi Kishimoto'sssss :P**

**As Life Moves On**

A young Japanese boy, no taller than 5'3 and weighed no more than a mere 110 pounds, waited in his room. His backpack already slung over his shoulder, as he sat on the bed his foot unconsciously tapping on the smooth wooden floor as he knew in less than 40 minutes he would have already eaten breakfast and be driven to school where he could officially enter his new class as an 8th grader. Don't get him wrong, he could truly care less about all that "Finally being the top- grade" bull, just leaving and graduating and finally being a step closer to going to his dream college. He smirked at the thought.

* * *

><p>A petite, slim figure made its way across the room, flickering off the night-light in the corner of the wall. The shadow moving with such graceful swiftness, leaned over the defenseless sleeping child. The figure's bright smile being seen through the darkness, its hand lunging for the child, tickling his stomach.<p>

"Wake up!" The figure giggled. Puffed groggy eyes awoke quickly reacting to the figures actions.

"Ahhhh! C'mon mom!" The boy said between fits of laughter "Quit it already!' The figure stopped in its actions and moved over to the window to pull at the curtains. The sun's light filling the room instantly. The young boy sat up, letting his legs dangle off the bed. Wiping his eyes he turned his attention to his mother. Her red long hair pinned at one side by a tanish hair clip, and her round yet feminine face held the biggest pout know to man as her hands were placed firmly on her hips.

"Is this gonna become some year round thing or something mom" The boy chuckled as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. It was like a route now for each 1st day starting a new grade, ticklelys, banana filled pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, a drive to school, and a slap on the ass for "good luck".

"Oh hush" She grinned , her grin quickly faded as she spotted her sons boxers.

"5 dollar" She tried to read between the crinkles. "foot long?" She raised her eyebrow. " I don't get it"

"Good.."

* * *

><p>Slender legs hopped out of the car, slamming the passenger seat as he frowned waiting for his mom to turn off that junk of a car, well okay, so it was far from junk, everything they owned seemed to be far from junk, but he was pissed so none of that really came to mind. After a good 30 seconds, which seemed like 300 to the boy the woman made her way out of the car, chatting carelessly on her bluetooth.<p>

"Yeah, I'll be in around 2:30, mhm, make sure patient 203 gets her medicine before 1p.m, wait hold on." She closed the car door and gave her son a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, so which class are you in again?" She dug into her pocket and took out a crumbled Post-It.

"Oh yeah, thats right F-3" She gave her son another guilty smile. Sasuke looked at his watch.

*8:45* He gritted his teeth and began to walk towards the office, like all the the late kids hate to do. While his mom stumbled behind him trying to keep up.

* * *

><p>"Service! I need some service over here!" The blonde haired boy yelled from across the counter, as he waited for a late slip to class.<p>

"Dear hush!" His mother frowned and pinched his arm. "You're making us look stupid" She pouted. Sometimes the woman really knew how to act like a complete child.

"Ow! mom what the-" The boy stopped in mid-sentence as plubish woman appeared from the counter.

"Finally! Some service." The boy grinned as he rubbed his wounded arm. The woman lazily got out a late slip.

"Name?" She said as she smacked loudly on her gum.

"Naru-

"Sasuke Uchiha"

All heads turned to the door to see a male, white buttoned- up shirt rolled up to his elbows, a watch that was way to expensive to be wearing to even the rich schools, and a face that just screamed "Shut the fuck up.. and move"

The blonde boy scrunched up his face and turned back to the woman.

"Uh okaay.. The names Naruto Uz-"

"Sasuke Uchiha" The male cut in again.

"Whose name am I getting down here?" The lady scowled.

"Mine!" The blonde bellowed quickly glaring at the boy. The lady rolled her eyes and handed the blonde the slip.

"Finally" Naruto mumbled as he made his way out the door, glaring at the said Sasuke kid.

"What an ass!" Naruto shook his head and looked down at his slip, blinked a few times, and looked some more.

"Un-fucking-lieveable!"

"What!" His mom winced slightly, at her sons colorful language not to mention yet to hit puberty screech. Naruto with his head slumped in an almost defeated manner, shakingly held up the slip.

_*Late Slip From Office, Time: 9:13 Name: Naruto Uchiha*_

and thats all it took to get his mom in fits of laughter.

**Lol First Naruto Story :D! -_- not all that good I know, but i gots' nothing better to do on this three -day weekend lol... Review and such c:! Hopefully this counts as my promise for a new chapter to my other story OC (Organized Chaos) ;D**


End file.
